User talk:TheRTF
'Bla, Bla, Blah PAGE :P' Hi Onu! I think I may have created one DVD page but I can't remember. I have a lot of Thomas DVDs around thirty-ish! Almost all the new ones on DVD and some old ones as well as a ton of old tapes. It is good to see someone uploading pics for those articles, as I am very interested in the DVD releases and their packaging. I will probably be buying my own copy of The Great Discovery. :) YouTube and Dailymotion clips of TGD would be good references for the Great Discovery page on Wikipedia.ZEM 20:06, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Romania What is it like in Romania? ZEM 22:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : Don’t worry about me stereotyping you 'cause you are Romanian! I come from a mixed family, some of us are white and some are black and it doesn't bother me one iota. And yes, I KNEW that Romanians are white. Romania does sound like a beautiful place. I have been reading a series of books based on Bible prophesy and (unfortunately) in the books the villain comes from Romania. It was just a theory, wasn't really in the prophecy. I think there are plenty of potential villains here in the U.S. of A. LOL! I was wondering about Romania because I thought it was remarkably interesting that I would find somebody online who lives in Romania after just reading these novels about how this evil being is born and takes over beautiful Romania in his conquest to rule the world! LOL! ZEM 05:55, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Colin Thank you! I just found/watched the vid before I checked my messages here! Colin is cool! Too bad that people are breaking the law uploading these though... I'm looking forward to those Season 12 eps being released on DVD. ZEM 20:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) D&D What about late news? I must have missed something... Yeah, I'd love to see D&D with CGI faces!!! ZEM 15:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) S-12 Club - Pics Hello to the Season 12 Club, Sorry there is not much to report, but User:Fakeaway would like me to formally announce that when he uploaded those pics from Sodor Island Forums, he didn’t know that anyone would be offended and when he did find out he quit uploading SiF pics after the release of the episode “Rosie’s Funfair Special”. He hopes that ya’ll understand that he didn’t do it to step on anyone’s toes (and btw I was the one who asked for the pics, not knowing either). Other than that: I have created a navigation-box template for the S-12 Club and have added it to your user pages! Later, ZEM 03:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) S12 Club News Vol. 9 Hello and sorry for my absence folks, I had a few problems as can be seen here, in this bit of news I posted during a stay at my Grandma’s house: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Notice_to_the_S-12_Club%21%21%21 I’m sorry for not sending out an official newsletter for a while as there have been some interesting finds, such as a rogue Dailymotion/YouTube user illegally uploading S12 episodes and bragging to other members that he would not be suspended. Guess what, he was suspended from both sites just earlier! OK - BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: As I said towards the bottom of the above linked page, big news is coming. IT’S HERE! Our very own forum is underway… Click the link below to view: http://newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net/forum.htm The site features boards covering various topics of the four popular series: Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat and Shining Time Station. It also features an archive of the Season 12 Club news so you can tidy up your talk pages, though I plan on the continuation of this form of newsletter. Go ahead and check it out! And I would be very happy if every Season 12 Club member joined my forum, and if you’re busy I won’t mind if you join and don’t post for a while. It would just be nice for me to know that all of my S12 Club buddies are members. Thank you all very much and have fun! ZEM 05:19, 21 October 2008 (UTC) TalkPages/Forums/Etc. Hello there, I seen I missed you again 'cause you signed on earlier and did some editing. I wanted to let you know I cleaned up your talk page a bit, clearing stuff I posted there that is too old for the links to work etc. I also wanted to ask and make sure that you haven't been offended by anything I've said or my creation of a forum... As your user page says you are making one yourself... I wanted to let you know that I've worked on my forum for a long time before I even started the Season 12 Club. Well I hope you're not offended, and I hope to hear back from you soon. --- ZEM 19:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Reply Hey there, I'm busy right now. But I wanted to let you know that I got your message! :D And I wanted to give you the above pic of the wooden Flora, hope you like!!! ZEM 18:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Re:NEW DVD Hi there Onu! I'm sorry I haven't got back with you by email yet... Been really busy here too... BUT THANKS FOR THE GREAT FIND!!! GOOD JOB!!! I'm a big collector of the US DVDs!!! ZEM talk to me! 20:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Lots of S12 News Hello to the Season 12 Club! I know it has been a long time since I’ve sent out a Season 12 Club Newsletter, and some of you have never even received one since joining, so I decided to send out a current one! Thanks to ThomasFan123, we now know that S12 videos have once again been (illegally) uploaded to YouTube, and can be found at this link: ThomasSeason12’s Channel BTW, that is ALL of Season 12 as aired on TV. Also thanks to ThomasFan123, we have a link to pics of some brand new Thomas merchandise, coming soon at Thomas Rocks web store: Thomas Rocks: Coming Soon: Page 2 BTW, you’ve seen correctly: Take Along D199, Patrick, and Duke etc. Coming soon!!! A huge thanks to ThomasFan123 for his discovery of three brand new 2009 Thomas characters: Train Cellar – Coming in 2009! Those new characters have been fun to discuss on my forum. And for those of you who haven’t joined my forum here is the link, check it out! The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums Also I’ve begun blogging – though I’m off to a slow start – to keep track of progress on my forum and with the Season 12 Club: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Blog In addition to my forum and blog, Bulldog180 has started an all-Theodore Tugboat forum, which can be found here: The New Theodore Tugboat Forum And if all that wasn’t a long enough newsletter, I was made an admin here on the Thomas wiki because of excessive vandalisim a while back. So if you have any problems contact me. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Messenger Hello again, I am really busy right now... But, I might be able to email you after Christmas! :) I don't know when I might get a YouTube account yet... :) ZEM talk to me! 23:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC)